dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Major Glory
Major Glory is a superhero in the universes of Dexter's Laboratory and The Powerpuff Girls. As well as being Dexter's favorite superhero, he is the leader of The Justice Friends. He also has his own action figure toyline. He lives with Val Hallen and The Infraggable Krunk in an apartment called Muscular Arms. Major Glory had already begun his training to become the symbol of America's spirit and the world's protector as a young child under the tutelage of his Uncle Sam. Major Glory makes a special appearance in the Powerpuff Girls episode Members Only, where he is shown as leader of the "Association of World Super Men," or A.W.S.M. (awesome) for short. He refused to let the girls join in A.W.S.M for the simple fact they're females and it's an all male club. Major Glory's chauvinistic attitude was his downfall when an alien supervillain took advantage of him and the other male superheroes. He had to seek help from the Powerpuff Girls, since they were the only ones who can defeat him. At first, they refused to help Major Glory out because of how he treated them and were eventually convinced to help out. After defeating the supervillain whom was eventually revealed to be a spoiled brat crying for his mother, Major Glory offered them a spot on A.W.S.M. deeming them worthy of joining. Blossom and Bubbles both refused remembering how rude and chauvinistic he was to them. However, Buttercup wisely convinces them they can be better role models for everyone. Major Glory has a big fear in going to dentists, evident in Pain in the Mouth. He made a big deal of Krunk's toothache after a chip got stuck to one of his teeth, which lead to a fight between him and Valhallen. Major Glory wanted use both the superheroes and villains to get it loose. However, Valhallen disagreed and insisted in going to the dentist to get it removed properly. He tells Major Glory the the dentists there have the knowledge and tools to remove the problem. He still rebuffed Valhallen's claims until Krunk decides to make a quick trip to the dentist and was proven wrong. Major Glory paid the price for his mistake when he had to get his own teeth checked by the dentist and it revealed his own neglect in his dental hygiene. Superpowers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Flight *Super Visions (heat vision, x-ray, night vision & telescpic vision) *Super Senses (sight & hearing) *Ice Breath (According to Punch Time Explosion) Team Powers *Justice Frenzy Episode Appearances *Bee Where? *Ratman *Say Uncle Sam *TV Super Pals *Can't Nap *Krunk's Date *Things that go Bonk in the Night *Valhallen's Room *A Pain in the Mouth Dexter's Lab Episode Appearances *Star Spangled Sidekicks *Don't be a Hero *Surprise! *Figure not Included *Last But Not Beast *Comic Relief *Dexter's Wacky Races Dial M For Monkey Episode Appearances *Rasslor *Barbequor Quotes *"Justice Friends, Assemble!" - Various Episodes *"AAAH! BEE!" - Bee Where? *"I, Major Glory, do officially announce that this window shall be and forever will stay, closed." - Bee Where? *"You guy's my uncle is going to be coming over for a visit." - Say Uncle Sam *"What? No! Wer'e talking about somethign way more important that friendship Dexter. Wer'e talking about copywright infringment." - Figure not Included *"Patience Valhallen, for the red, white and blue will never come in two." - Dexter's Wacky Races Trivia *He is a parody of Marvel Comic's Captain America and DC's Superman. Having mainly Superman-like powers but with the patriotic persona of Captain America. *In Punch Time Explosion XL, Major Glory serves as an assist. He blows ice breath and flies away. The person he synergizes with is Buttercup. Category:Characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Superheroes Category:Justice Friends characters Category:Male Category:Dial M for Monkey characters Category:Global Security Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls characters Category:Recurring Characters